1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission device that performs image processing on frame image data generated by an imaging device and transmits the data in a wireless manner. In addition, the present invention relates to an imaging display system that includes an imaging device, an image transmission device, an image reception device, and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A system in which, when an imaging device images a subject and generates an image to be displayed, desired image processing is performed on the captured image based on an image processing parameter set by a control device, and then the captured image is displayed, has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-125271 discloses a method of performing image processing on a captured image in an imaging device (digital camera) according to an image processing parameter transferred from a control device (remote controller), and thereby generating and outputting display data.
In this method, display data suitable for a display device is generated by performing imaging processing on image data. This method is used on the premise that, in a system, the corresponding relationship between an imaging device and a display device is one-to-one. For this reason, this method cannot be applied to a system configured by a plurality of imaging devices in which the quality of displayed images on a display device should be adjusted so as to reduce a difference in imaging characteristics between the imaging devices.